High School Love
by Esmeralda L. Skull
Summary: A Fan Fiction where America falls for England but he's Already going out with France. Couples are: Uk X France Canada X Russia US X Italy and more might be added!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Hetalia fan fiction

couples are:

UK x France

Canada X Russia

ENJOY!

* * *

"Arthur? will you go out with me?" Alfred asked.

"are you insane! i already have a boyfriend!"

Alfred's face went red " oh yea..." Arthur had been dating Francis for 5 months now and it made Alfred mad. he had fallen for Arthur 3 months ago but when he found out about Francis and Arthur he had stomped his way over to Arthur's house only to find Francis there making out with Arthur. Alfred had grabbed Francis and thrown him away from Arthur leaving both of them speechless and as Alfred had beat up Francis Arthur sat there yelling at him to stop Alfred quit as soon as Arthur's fist hit his face and knocked out a tooth.

After that day Alfred had steered away from Francis and Arthur but now he couldn't help himself.

"cheri?"

Alfred growled at that familiar voice.

"Francis!"Arthur yelled and pulled his into a kiss. Alfred gagged and a sickness took over his body.

"Tu me manque"

"i missed you to!"

Finally it was too much for Alfred to bear his head started spinning and he passed out.

* * *

"mmmm-hmmm! stop! STOP!" Francis yelled and Arthur stepped away his whole body shook.

"no no Cheri i didn't mean for you to... i dont want to... Cheri i dont want to push you too far"

Arthur's face reddened "thanks..." but he started kissing Francis again anyway.

"Cheri are you sure?"

"**of course i'm sure!**"

"ok but tell me if i hurt you ok?"

"i wi..."he was cut off as he was suddenly thrown onto the sofa and a hand slipped down his pants.

"ah!..."Arthur gasped as Francis grabbed a hold of him and squeezed.

Francis smile widened as he heard the gasp and he squeezed tighter gaining another gasp he chuckled silently and started kissing his way down Arthur's collar bone and then... Falling?

Arthur had not pushed Francis off but he had been pulled off and as he realized by who he was suddenly hit in the face and as he just layed there staring at his attacker.

"ALFRED! ALFRED STOP!" suddenly there was blood and Francis realized to late what had happened.

Arthur had just punched Alfred and Knocked out a tooth!

Alfred left soon after

* * *

"ugh shit i just got beat up by freaking ARTHUR! ARTHUR!"

"calm down calm down!" Russia was trying to calm Alfred down even thou he had just been beaten up by his true love.

"Alfie please calm down please" Russia was offended that his own love would use such soothing words to his own brother instead of him.

"lets go Mattie... please..."

"you be good Alfred and dont let anyone else hurt you!"

"fine fine you go on go F*** your own boyfriend! not like i give a crap!"

"is that your plan Mattie? do you wanna Fuck me? more like id be the one fucking you!"

Matthew's face went red "i um..."

"lets go do it!" Russia said and pulled Matthew away.

"NOT TO HARD RUSSIA!" Alfred yelled as he heard the bedroom door shut and lock.

"he better not hurt my brother."

* * *

A Few minutes later Alfred heard a scream not of pain but pleasure it sent a chill down his back and he kept listening he heard Matthew groaning and moaning (at least he's having a good time) Alfred thoughts were interrupted by another Moan and then a crash.

He threw himself up off the sofa in his living room and ran to the bed room door

"is everything ok in there!?" he heard a muffle behind the door and then another crash and some more muffling

"um y-yea e-everyt-thing i-is f-f-fi... ooh mmmm!" he heard Matthew stutter

"yea! everything's fine. Matthew stop! ahhh!"

Alfred felt a chill go down his back and he instantly grabbed the door handle and turned it until it unlocked (he had a trick for getting the door to unlock from the outside) then he stepped inside.

* * *

The seen in front of him was shocking yet not.

Russia was inserted behind Canada (who's face was very red from both pleasure and embarrassment)

"wha...?" Alfred was shocked thou he knew perfectly what was going on he was still surprised that Russia would even be like this (sure the dude was a pervert but what HUGE country wasn't?)

"AH!" Matthew noticed Alfred and tried pulling away from Russia but Russia had him around the waist pulling him closer.

"oh Alfred... hah you werent suppose to see this"

"i heard it thou and i heard the cra..." Alfred noticed Matthew was very strained and now in pain and uncomfortable.

"Russia stop please... please Russia stop" Matthew pleaded but Russia didnt hear him

Russia didnt but Alfred sure did!

"RUSSIA STOP! YOUR HURTING HIM!" Russia pulled himself out of the small canadian who quickly fell to the floor.

" oh! Mattie you should have said something!"

"i did" but still Russia didn't hear him

"Russia you can't hear him? he was pleading you to stop!" Alfred was really mad now.

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Russia looked worried now

"did i hurt you baby?" Russia asked

"yes OW!" Matthew shrieked in pain as he stood up.

"Mattie!" Russia was by his side.

"Ivan please..." but Russia wasn't listening he picked Canada up and gently sat him down on the bed.

* * *

**OK guys i gotta go its 2:00 in the morning and i'm really tired ill post the next chapter soon.**

**Also, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**ok PLS PLS PLS post your review its very welcomed (unless its rude) **

**Help me figure out what you guys want!**

**Laters :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back!**

**and i need to figure out which is your favorite couple in this Story so then i can focus on those pairings.**

**Ok in this story the pairings will be (sorry for you who were hoping i would continue with Canada&Russia!)**

**Italy X Germany**

**US X Japan**

**UK X France**

**Enjoy! **

**(sorry if it gets too intense!)**

* * *

**"WHAT!" Arthur was on the bridge of slapping Honda.**

**"you leave him alone! hear me Arthur! you leave him alone!" Honda was referring to Alfred.**

**"HE WAS THE ONE WHO BARDGED IN ON ME AND FRANCIS!" Arthur was really mad and the fact that this was Honda (Alfred'd new Boyfriend) it just made his anger worse.**

**"well your the one who was turning Alfie down for your what is it... Cheri? is that what you call him? CHERI! just look at yourself! your wearing pink! PINK!" it was true Arthur was wearing pink all pink and it was a dress but for once he was blushing he loved this pink dress and Francis had told him just how cute he looked in that dress. **

**"your just jealous that i can pull this off and you cant!"**

**"SHUT UP I WOULD NEVER WEAR SOMETHING THAT PINK!" Of course Honda would never wear something fully pink but he would wear a dress that Arthur had proof of that!**

**"I prefer baby blue or even orange or maybe..."**

**"RED I KNOW! geez" Arthur was annoyed now VERY ANNOYED!**

**"Cheri? is everything ok?"**

**"oh great! Bemovia! Bemovia please!"**

**"what is it my... oh you" Alfred was now standing next to Honda trying his very best to ignore Francis and Arthur Making out right next to them.**

**"come on Bemovia lets get you away from these... these... ven!"**

**"WE ARE NOT VEN!" Arthur finally snapped he threw himself at Alfred and slapping his face and back but in his vain attempt he was also dragged against the floor and thrown against a sink.**

**"Cheri!"**

* * *

**"Are you ok? did i hurt you?"**

**"no no i-i'm fine"**

**"are you sure?"**

**"yes i'm sure! just just...oh what ever!"**

**Arthur was pushed back against the soft chair by Francis who was constantly making sure he wasn't hurting Arthur. **

**"Frannie!"**

**"fine fine" **

**Francis started to pull him self off of Arthur when he was suddenly pulled back down into a wet kiss (**what the...**) Arthur pulled Francis closer and closer until he was practically laying back atop of him and while he ravished him in kisses...**

* * *

Ok sorry guys i gotta go my family is coming over to help can green beans so yea.

Alrighty i hope you enjoyed! reviews are welcomed (unless there bad)

and tell me what you want for the next chapter ok cya later bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i'm back! sorry for the delay i was doing a role play with my bestie! and so thats what i'm going to give you! ENJOY!

Or else!

* * *

i will always love Alfie hehe ~Honda

i will always love Francis no matter what ~Arthur

ooh *grrrr* I would have to disagree sir Kirkland ~Honda

Hey! ~Arthur

yes? Sir? ~Honda

Don't yes Sir me Francis is my boy friend you ven! ~Arthur

ah! i am not ven! you are ven! ~honda

your the VEN!

Stop ze fighting! ~Alfred

Oh! ~Arthur

Cheri? ~Francis

least my Bemovia is here! ~Alfred

Oh I'm going Artie OK ~Francis

Wait for me ~Artie

heh humph! not up for a fight hmm Frannie? ~Honda

O shut up! ~Francis

Bemovia! i thought you were over zis zis VEN! ~Alfred

Al stop it! NOW~Artie

*kisses Francis' cheek* ~honda

ah! Let leave these VEN alone Artie ~Francis

Frannie wait! ~Honda

What~Francis

Honda no dont! please no honda! ~Alfred

Let's go ~Artie

*hugs Francis and starts crying* ~honda

Wha...? um Honda are you ok ~Francis

no Francis i;m not okey because i love you...~Honda

vat da heck Honda! ~Alfred

O Honda you have al ~Artie

*cries* ~honda

Honda ~Artie (grabs Francis and pulls)

Ahh~Francis and Artie falls

HONDA YOU VEN! ~Alfred meep! are you ok! ~Honda

Yah Artie you ok~Francis y

Yah~ Artie

oh i'm so sorry! i'm really really sorry! *runs off* ~honda

Francis your on my arm~Artie

*pulls up Arthur* ~Alfred

Oh~Francis (gets up)

Owwww~Artie

are you sure your ok Arthur? ~Alfred

My arm hurts~Artie

O sorry~Francis

Francis! sorry bout this *punches nose* ~Alfred

Hey~Francis

in my defense! you... crop! Honda! ugh! where did he go now! ~alfred

Stop it it is my fault OK ~Artie

look what you did! you scared honda! ~alfred

Sorry ~Francis

Maybe we should go ~Artie

ugh! yea i gotta go find Honda he's probably crying ~Alfred

Were only causing trouble ~Artie (walks away holding arm and watching Frances )

rephrase that YOUR only causing trouble Arthur! ~Alfred

Looks back and frowns. you are too~Artie looks at Al

no i'm not! ~alfred

Oh so Francis just some how got a bleeding nose ~Artie

oh yea...~alfred

Ha see ~Artie

well your the one who made Honda cry for being with Francis! ~Alfred

Oh and its my fault he's my boy friend ~Artie

yes it is!~alfred

Well..well maybe he should not have liked him ~Artie

i can't control Honda's feelings! how pathetic are you! ~Alfred

I AM NOT PATHETIC ~artie

says the guy caught wearing pink in the middle of school ~Alfred

Uh were leavening now ~Francis

(Grabs Artie and walks away)

Francis... were you even aware that honda had feelings for you?~alfred

No ~Francis

i bet thats a lie with how much of a pervert you are ~Alfred

(Stops and turns around) it is not ~Francis

oh and now he's the protective ass i know! ~Alfred

Alfred! ~Artie

Whats going on here?! ~Germany

This VEN is is being well a VEN ~Artie

Alfred! is zish true? ~Germany oh my gosh hi Italy! ~alfred what? where?! ~Germany *pushes Germany down stairs* ~Al

Al Germany are you OK ~Artie

Ven~Germany heh i know ~alfred

OK let's go bye ~Francis bye ~Artie

*grabs by the collar* your not going anywhere! ~Honda oh goddesses! ~Germany Ooh! ~Italy Oh Honda! leave him alone! ~Artie

Hey just leave us alone ~Artie

#Francis is hot ~Honda

Um ~Francis

oh oopsies! ~honda

H...H...Honda~Artie

vie dont you check out ARTHUR WHILE YOUR AT IT! ~Alfred

I-I-I thats your job...~honda

SH-SHUT UP!~Alfred

not to mention you talk in your sleep... you do talk about him a lot... ~honda HONDA! I SAID SHUT UP! ~alfred

Let go Al ~Artie (grabs Al hand and push is it away) owww my arm ~Artie

a...are you ok? ~alfred

Grabs arm. Ow my arm hurttttssssssss~Artie

epee...uh um um um... ~Al

Sorry sorry sorry so sorry ~Francis it is OK it is my fault ~ Artie

*pushes Alfred into Arthur* ~Matthew ah! *kisses*~alfred *kisses Francis at the same time* ~Honda

Kisses back ~Artie

Kisses back ~Francis

*face goes red* ~Alfred *Whispers* Finally! ~Matthew

Um ~both

Um I better go home ~ Francis

~Honda uh... sorry Artie~Alfred

u uh its OK ~Artie

no i meant for enjoying it ~alfred

O ~Artie um ~Francis

oh uh... right...Francis is dating Arthur...~alfred

Well I uh um better get home its getting late ~Artie

oh uh right... yea me to ~alfred

Bye ~both

bye~both

Hey Artie ~Al Yes ~Artie I want to say sorry for kissing you ~Al O it is OK I mean well i don't know what I mean ~Artie Haha OK good night ~Al Good night ~Artie

Hey Artie ~Al

* * *

Okey Guys thats it for now :P (thats all we had so ya) okey then pls well you know uh tell me how this was (they were at school)

Besides! BYE!


	4. End

**Sorry guys but i'm done with this story and i might shut down my account sorry but i'm just a terrible writer and i'm really sorry. :'( hope you all enjoyed what i could do and thank you so much for reading 3 love you all bye!**


End file.
